1. Field
Example embodiments of the following description relate to a touch sensing apparatus that detects an object approaching within a 3-dimensional (3D) approach sensing region, and a method of detecting a touch of the touch sensing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A touch sensing apparatus inputs a signal according to contact by an object such as a human finger and a touch pen. A touch pad and a touch screen are embodied using the touch sensing apparatus. For example, the touch sensing apparatus may supply a touch screen function by being mounted to a displaying surface of an image display panel.
A user of the touch sensing apparatus may input desired information in a touching manner while reviewing characters or images being displayed on the image display panel. Recently, the touch sensing apparatus is generally used for a mobile terminal for convenient user input.
A conventional touch sensing apparatus detects a 2-dimensional (2D) position of a finger or a touch pen contacting a surface of the apparatus. In other words, the user input is achieved by contact with the finger or the touch pen. Therefore, configurations of interfaces are limited.